fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Little Monsters Reboot Season 4 Episode 1
The camera flys through a forest and you hear a rumble in the tree You see a figure run past and do spinjtizu and knock ninjdroids on the ground One: almost got it She jumps up and kicks the ninjdroids down She runs and slides under the door and grabs the plate Seven: good job one, you've gotten better She jumps down and places the armor on the stand One: if this was that easy, I wonder how easy the real armour is Three: where is four, he is supposed to be here Two: he said he was skipping Three: for what reason Two: I don't know Six: i'll call him She takes out her phone and calls four Four: what do you want Six: where are you Four: it doesn't matter One: see you guys later She flys off Two: why isn't he coming Four: bye I guess He hangs up Six: he doesn't want to be bothered Three: I miss five Two: will we ever see him again? Seven: hopefully Three: see you guys later They all split Meanwhile with four Four: I can't believe I lost you FLASHBACK Five: you will leave my fwiends alone! He jumps up and grabs the monster One: get down! Four: grr what is he doing! Six: get down five please! Five: I DON'T GIVE UP NINJA NEVER QUIT He starts to glow white Two: this isn't good Seven: he is glowing! Five: I GOT THIS He lets go and shoots his arms at the monster ice comes out of his hands Four: I can't watch He jumps into the sewer Six: we need to move! They follow him One: is he ok They hear ice crackle Two: that didn't sound good They life open the sewer panel Back to reality Four throws a rock at the wall Four: stupid monster, had to take my best friend He starts running Meanwhile with one One: where could four be She looks around One: maybe the water park She flys there and stop infront of a tent Four walks out Four: how did you find me One: trust me I know Four: anyways what do you want One: I set up a dinner at the buffet at 6 let's meet there and talk about this situation Four: ok I guess One flys away and four falls down Four: we better not have bad news At 6 pm Four walks outside the buffet Four: great He walks in and looks around One: hey four over here! He walks out Four: seven, six, two, three? Three: oh you to Two: she tricked us all One: I got you all here to talk about five, this ruined our relationship Six: no it didn't Seven: we are still brothers and sisters, it just isn't the same One: yeah but we never see eachother, maybe we need a new brother Four: A NEW BROTHER! Seven: are you crazy! Six: COME ON FIVE IS IRREPLACEABLE! One: I care to, but we need to care about this team Three: maybe without five there is no team The door busts open and a gang walks in Two: don't look now but we've got trouble The leader throws food all over Four: ok now they're our problem They run over Four: IT ISNT POLITE TO TOUCH SOMEONE ELSES FOOD! Seven: I would listen to him The gang pushes them and runs out the doors One: OW AFTER THEM! They run out the doors into a back alley way Four: they are gone Three: what's that There is a picture of five and a note One: what does it say Six: it's about five One takes the note off and reads it One: it says five is alive! All: really! Four starts crying Four: THANK GOODNESS! Seven: aww, cute Three: so he is alive Two: fortune cookies They open them One: meet at the dock at midnight, leave all weapons behind, we will give you you're brother Four: sounds, sketchy Six: we will do anything for five! They run back home and gather supplies Four: leave weapons behind They run out the door and over to the dock One: there is the boat They walk onto it Meanwhile ????: they don't know what they are getting into The person begins laughing and the camera zooms into the cabin and shows five in a titanium form with blue eyes End of episode Category:Seven little monsters reboot episodes